Black December
by myungie
Summary: Done.


Ini repost karena semalem salah upload.

.

.

 _J_ _uly, 2014. Kantor Kepolisian mendapatkan 5 laporan orang hilang. Dugaan sementara, kasus penculikan bermotifkan uang._

 _September, 2014. Dilaporkan bahwa korban penculikan sudah ditemukan. Hanya 3 di antaranya. Dengan kondisi sekarat. Tanpa lidah. Tanpa mata._

 _October, 2014. Kasus penculikan kembali dilaporkan. Dengan jumlah sama. 5 orang. Polisi mulai meragukan dugaan motif penculikan hanya karena uang._

 _December, 2014. Korban penculikan telah ditemukan. Tergeletak begitu saja di depan kantor polisi. Lagi-lagi hanya 3 orang di antaranya, dengan kondisi mengerikan. 1 orang yang kondisinya mungkin masih cukup baik dibandingkan yang lainnya. Setidaknya lidahnya masih terpasang. Meski tak sempurna lagi, kalimat yang diucapkannya masih dapat didengar. Bahwa...2 orang yang lain dan 2 orang korban sebelumnya, berada di sebuah gubuk tua pinggir kota. Polisi, tim forensik, masyarakat, tercengang begitu tiba di TKP. Sebuah gubuk, dengan pajangan potongan tubuh manusia di dindingnya._

 _January-September, 2015. Kasus orang hilang terus-menerus dilaporkan. Menimbulkan kecemasan publik di berbagai tempat. Polisi yakin pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Namun mereka kewalahan, karena tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarah pada pelakunya. Satu yng merek ketahui. Pelakunya adalah seorang pria muda._

 _Oktober, 2015. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kepolisian mendapatkan laporan orang hilang. Masih dengan jumlah yang sama. Polisi mulai bergerak cepat dan menyisir daerah pinggir kota._

 _December, 2015. Seseorang melaporkan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di rumah kecil belakang kantornya. Tempatnya di pinggir kota. Polisi bergerak cepat ke TKP dan berharap semuanya belum terlambat. Dan...entah dikatakan terlambat atau tidak, 2 korban ditemukan hidup berada di luar rumah. Berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Dari kebakaran besar yang kini sudah menghanguskan seisi rumah. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Hanya seonggok tulang belulang yang tidak bisa lagi diidentifikasi oleh polisi. Sehingga tidak ada yang tahu.._

 _Siapa yang telah tewas sesungguhnya. Apakah si korban? Atau justru sang pembunuh?_

 _Namun satu yang bisa dijadikan jawaban..._

 _._

 _._

 _Kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan tak pernah terjadi lagi sejak itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Berbagai dugaan dan spekulasi dari masyarakat mulai bermunculan setelahnya. Dari berbagai spekulasi yang ada, satu yang nampak menarik dan mengejutkan banyak pihak. Dimana 2 korban terakhir yang masih hidup mengatakan..._

 _'Sang Pembunuh jatuh cinta pada korbannya..'_

* * *

Black December

.

.

.

with

Chanyeol & Baekhyun

* * *

 _'Polisi berhasil mengungkap identitas jenazah terakhir di malam itu'_

 _'Tapi mereka masih belum memastikan. Apakah itu identitas si korban,pembunuh, atau orang lain?'_

 _'Lalu..mengapa hanya satu? Bukankah harusnya ada tiga orang?'_

 _'Mungkin si pelaku masih hidup dan melarikan diri'_

 _'Mungkin ia membawa kabur korbannya'_

 _'Mungkin mereka kabur bersama'_

 _'Bukan hanya si pelaku, korbannya pun juga. Mereka saling jatuh cinta..'_

Srak!

Orang-orang yang sedang duduk di bangku stasiun, menatap takut pada lembaran koran yang terjatuh tiba-tiba. Si pria-yang melempar korannya-tak mempedulikan pandangan sekitar dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pria itu sudah beberapa kali berdecak, mendengar pemberitaan yang terus didengarnya seharian ini. Sungguh ia mulai muak. Peristiwa memilukan itu telah usai 2 tahun lalu. Namun, sepertinya masyarakat masih belum puas dan terus berspekulasi hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Bagi si pria, orang-orang itu seenaknya memberikan dugaan tanpa tahu kejadian sesungguhnya. Apakah ini artinya...pria itu tahu?

45 menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai pria tadi memasuki parkiran di sebuah gedung. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya , pria itu keluar kembali. Karena, bukan gedung ini tempat tujuannya. Melainkan sebuah perumahan yang berada tepat di belakang gedung.

Suasana di sekitar gedung, tak pernah sepi setiap detiknya. Hilir mudik kendaraan dan orang-orang selalu nampak di daerah ini. Namun, suasana ramai itu tidak sampai pada daerah perumahan di belakangnya. Terlalu sepi. Bahkan tidak semua orang berani memasuki kawasan ini. Jika di sekitar gedung tadi, orang-orang tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya, maka berbeda pula dengan perumahan ini. Meskipun hanya ada beberapa penghuni di daerah tersebut, namun mereka selalu memperhatikan dan mengawasi dalam diam orang-orang yang masuk ke daerahnya. Khususnya pada pria ini..

Seperti tak punya rasa takut pada apapun, pria tadi tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam di sekitarnya. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga kepindahannya ke daerah ini. Tentu saja ia sudah terbiasa. Maka, ia pun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju rumah no 61 yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Langkahnya terhenti karena ada suara yang menyapa pendengarannya.

"Selamat Malam...Chanyeol-ssi"

Mendengar namanya disebut, pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan tatapan tajam yang dihiasi senyuman tipis pada sosok di belakangnya. Dari semua orang yang bersikap dingin kepadanya, setidaknya masih ada sosok ini, yang selalu ramah padanya. Tetangganya...

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pria itu selalu pulang pada tengah malam. Dia adalah tetangga baruku sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Kami hanya saling bersalaman dan mengenalkan nama di waktu pertama ia pindah kemari. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya, apa alasan ia pindah dan berbagai hal pribadi tentang dirinya.

Pria itu sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu acuh pada sekitar dan tidak memperhatikan diriku yang selalu melihatnya pulang dari depan rumahku. Maka, akupun melangkah mendekat dan mengucapkan sapaan padanya.

Tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan kebencian setiap melihatku. Namun..seperti biasanya, tatapan itu selalu tergantikan dengan senyumannya yang sangat sangat tipis.

"Selamat malam...Baekhyun-ssi" balasnya.

"Kau pulang larut lagi?"

"...Yah begitulah. Aku permisi duluan" Dan pintu pun ditutup keras. Selalu seperti ini setiap malam aku menyapanya. Seolah...kebencian itu tak pernah padam... Aku pun kembali masuk ke rumahku. Menunggu dengan bosan akan datangnya hari esok.

.

.

 _'Aku mohon..lepaskan aku! Aku janji...akan memberikan semuanya padamu!'_

 _'Aku tidak butuh apapun...'_

 _'Pembohong! Kau pasti menginginkan uangku kan?! Ambil! Ambil berapapun yang kau mau! Tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti aku!'_

 _'Aku...aku tidak berniat menyakitimu...'_

 _'Tidak! Kau pasti berbohong! Lepaskan aku pembunuh sialan!'_

"Baek ! Baekhyun !"

"Ah...ya ada apa hyung?" Pria yang dipanggil hyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Hhhhh...setiap hari kau hanya melamun Baek" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia pun membenarkan perkataan Minseok mengenai kebiasaan buruknya ini.

"Yah..ini baru dua tahun hyung..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang kosong ke depan. Minseok mengangguk pelan, memahami situasi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau benar...Itu sungguh mengerikan dan aku tidak menyangka..kau-hey hey! kau melamun lagi!"

"Auchh!" Baekhyun mengaduh ketika kepalanya dihadiahkan pukulan manis oleh Minseok.

"Aku tidak melamun hyuunggg~~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dipukul tadi. Sedangkan Minseok hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya melihat ekspresi kekanakkan dari pria yang lebih muda ini.

"Oh..lihat wajahmu itu. Aku tak menyangka tampang bocahmu itu pernah- ehem!" Minseok berdeham sebentar begitu melihat perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Yang pasti kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu. Oh ya! Satu lagi...berhenti mengganggu tetanggamu Baekhyun!" Tatapan Baekhyun berubah berbinar begitu mendengar kata 'tetangganya'.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha peduli pada tetangga baruku hyunggg." Baekhyun berucap manja. Jangan kira Minseok merasa gemas. Ia sudah kebal dengan segala tingkah kekanakkan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Yah..tetangga baru yang memperburuk kebiasaan lamunanmu" Minseok mencibir.

"Aku hanya merasa senang hyung. Tidak menyangka dia sama sepertimu hihihi~~" Baekhyun terkikik . Namun ia segera berhenti melihat wajah Minseok berubah serius.

"Sudah selama ini, dia bahkan tetap acuh padamu Baek"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Ini baru 3 bulan" Baekhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil. Minseok menghela nafas perlahan. Baekhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan kejadian di masa lalu dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Dielusnya rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Aku hanya...ingin kau berhati-hati. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi yang lain kan.."

"Mereka selalu begitu pada orang yang masuk ke daerah ini hyung. Kau juga begitu dulu."

"Ya..tapi tidak hingga berbulan-bulan. Aku mohon kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan menerima dekapan dari pria yang dianggapnya seperti kakak. Ia tidak menyangka, akan dipertemukan dengan orang seperti Minseok. Maka ia pun selalu menuruti Minseok, karena jika ia melarangnya melakukan sesuatu, pasti itu untuk kebaikan Baekhyun juga. Tapi...akan sedikit sulit untuk kali ini.

.

.

Tetesan darah..mengalir mengikuti langkah kakinya. Bukan. Itu bukan darah dari tubuhnya, melainkan darah dari kedua pria yang nampak gemetar ketakutan di depannya. Tak ada lagi sisi manusia yang tersisa pada dirinya. Dengan tangan memegang pisau panjang layaknya seorang malaikat kematian, ia lanjutkan langkahnya mendekati mangsanya. Mungkin...memang ia lah sosok malaikat kematian itu sendiri..

"A..a..ampuni kami tuan. K..kami..mengakui dosa kami. T—tapi mohon berikan pengampunan tuan. Kami menyesal—

SLAASH! Dan..pria yang berbicara tadi sudah tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Melihat tubuh pria di sebelahnya, telah terbelah dua. Sedang pelakunya, tertawa penuh kepuasan melihat hasil perbuatannya. Kini tatapannya beralih pada pria yang sudah tertunduk pasrah.

"Kemana...kemana rasa sesalmu saat itu hah?!"

Jleb! Satu tusukan di bagian perut pria itu.

"Kau takut?! Sakit?! Lalu bagaimana dengan perbuatan kalian waktu itu hah!"

Jleb! Satu tusukan lagi di bagian dada pria itu.

"Kalian semua...harus merasakan..apa yang telah kalian lakukan!"

SLAASH! Dan..sama seperti pria sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terbelah dua. Sementara satu-satunya pria yang berdiri disitu, kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya.

Sebentar lagi..hanya beberapa lagi..maka semuanya akan terselesaikan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana awal mulanya. Yang jelas...semuanya berawal sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Yang merubah takdir hidupnya. Yang membuat tangannya harus terus berlumuran darah.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Secuil hati nuraninya mengatakan ia sudah lelah. Namun, amarah yang begitu besar mengalahkan segalanya. Sudah sejauh ini, maka ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang.

Karena ia sudah sampai di tempat terakhir. Dan sasaran terakhir..yang akan menjadi buruannya selanjutnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh ketika mengingat siapa sasaran terakhirnya...

.

.

Malam ini...Baekhyun duduk sendiri di depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya malam ini Baekhyun sendirian. Setiap malam, setiap hari, setiap saat tepatnya. Sejak dulu ia memang selalu hidup menyendiri.

Tapi..sejak setahun yang lalu, ia mulai bisa berbaur dengan yang lain. Ia pun bertemu dengan Minseok tak lama setelah itu. Ia tak menyangka, Minseok mau menerimanya dan menemaninya ketika ia sedang memiliki waktu luang. Hanya saja..Minseok tidak pernah mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumahnya ketika malam hari.

Baekhyun bersemangat kembali begitu melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Tetangganya. Ia beranjak untuk menyapa tetangga barunya. Namun..langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengingat nasihat Minseok. Baekhyun mendengus dan duduk kembali. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Memperhatikan tetangganya sambil menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan...

"Selamat malam Chanyeol, kau baru pulang kerja?" Ya. Baekhyun memilih untuk membangkang dari Minseok. Pikirnya ia tidak akan ketahuan.

"Ya.." Singkat. Padat. Baekhyun mendengus lesu. Ia menyerah mendekati Chanyeol. Ini bahkan sudah 5 bulan, namun tak banyak perubahan dari sikap Chanyeol.

"Oh...baiklah. Selamat beristirahat Chanyeol" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tangga depan pintunya. Ia duduk kembali sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Suasana hening sesaat. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Chanyeol pasti sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, pikirnya.

"Ini.." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara ini. Ia mendongak dan mata sipitnya melebar seketika.

"Ini..terimalah." Chanyeol memberikan sebuak kotak yang segera disambut oleh Baekhyun. Begitu ia membukanya, wajahnya berbinar ceria. Itu sebuah kue stroberi. Kue favoritnya. Ia mendongak lagi menatap Chanyeol.

"Selamat ulang tahun..Baekhyun" Dan Chanyeol pun pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berurai air mata haru bercampur bahagia.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Minseok, untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun setiap harinya. Rumah Minseok sendiri, hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Baekhyun. Di daerah yang lebih ramai daripada lingkungan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah seorang bartender di sebuah club kelas atas di daerah Gangnam, yang mulai dibuka pukul 6 malam. Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Minseok tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun di malam hari. Ya...hanya salah satu. Dan bukan alasan utamanya.

Sudah setahun lebih, Minseok memasuki kawasan ini sendirian. Orang lain belum tentu berani melakukan itu. Terlalu sepi, mencekam, ditambah lagi sambutan tak ramah dari mereka-mereka yang bertempat tinggal di kawasan ini. Seorang Minseok pun..sempat merasa takut pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Berbicara soal para pemilik hunian disini, ada yang terasa berbeda menurut Minseok. Ia memang sudah tahu, bahwa suasana di tempat ini selalu sepi. Namun...kali ini lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Hampir tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Biasanya, ketika ada yang datang, meskipun itu Minseok, mereka selalu keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dan tak pernalh lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik siapapun yang berani datang ke tempat tersebut. Lalu sekarang, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan bersembunyi...

Minseok merasa...mereka seperti takut akan sesuatu. Dan ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya...

Mencoba untuk tak terlalu mempedulikan, Minseok meneruskan langkahnya. Namun, sebuah pembicaraan antara pria dan wanita yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, membuat dirinya untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Kakak beradik Kim juga telah menjadi korban. Bahkan, 2 penghuni rumah di sana juga sudah menghilang. Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang!"

"Tapi...kita mau kemana lagi...? Aku sudah lelah berpindah-pindah. Bukankah... _ia_ sudah menemukan sasaran utamanya?"

"Tidak! Kau lupa...pada apa yang kita lakukan? Kakak beradik Kim, Paman Lee...mereka..mereka semua sama seperti kita.. "

"Hiks...apakah..apakah kau tahu bagaimana _rupanya?"_

"Ada yang melihat wajahnya sangat mirip dengan-

"Minseokkie hyuungg!" Minseok menoleh ke depan. Mendapati Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dari depan rumahnya. Melihat ekspresinya, Minseok yakin anak itu sedang berbahagia. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Melewatkan bagian penting dari akhir pembicaraan yang didengarnya tadi...

"Hyunggg, kau lama sekali sih" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sedikit merajuk pada hyungnya. Dan merajuk sungguhan ketika lagi-lagi kepala mungilnya dijatuhi sebuah pukulan.

"Kau pikir aku hidup bebas sepertimu? Sudah cepat katakan ada apa!... Kalau kau masih merajuk aku lebih baik pulang" Minseok menambahkan ucapannya sebelum Baekhyun semakin bertingkah kekanakkan. Baekhyun pun mencibir sebentar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, mengambil sesuatu yang didapatkannya semalam.

"Tadaaaa! Lihat ini hyung!" Baekhyun membawa benda tersebut dengan wajahnya yang super ceria.

"Ini...kue?" Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia membawa kue.

"Benar! Ini kue Stroberi hyuungg. Kesukaanku!" ucap Baekhyun masih penuh semangat.

"Ya..aku tahu. Lalu?" Sebelah alis Minseok terangkat ke atas. Masih belum mengerti apa yang istimewa dari kue di depannya. Baekhyun pun berdecak sebal melihatnya.

"Aiisshh! Kue ini...dari Chanyeol !" Ekspresi Minseok mulai berubah. Ia masih diam. Masih belum yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"...untuk merayakan ulang tahunku hyung! " Kedua mata Minseok benar-benar seperti akan kelaur sekarang. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tertawa melihat Minseok yang kaku seperti melihat setan. Padahal kan ia sudah terbiasa. Baekhyun pun mengguncang pelan bahu Minseok untuk menyadarkan pria itu.

"Dia...mulai mengenalimu Baek.." Minseok turut bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, usaha Baekhyun untuk mendekati tetangganya perlahan mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Ya hyung..Makanya aku sudah tidak sabar memberikan kue ini untuk kau cicipi!" Minseok pun tersenyum mengerti, lalu mengambil pisau untuk memotong seiris kue untuknya. Ia hampir tersedak menahan tawa, melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ini benar-benar enak Baek. Terlalu banyak rasa stroberi. Seperti kesukaanmu" Minseok berkata jujur. Kuenya memang enak. Bahkan ia sampai menjilat krim stroberi di telunjuknya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun gembira dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Minseok tersenyum. Baekhyun yang sekarang...sungguh berbeda dengan Baekhyun di masa lalu.

Euforia kegembiraan itu hanya beratahan beberapa menit. Karena setelahnya, Baekhyun keluar dan duduk di tempat favoritnya. Tangga depan pintu rumahnya. Minseok pun menyusul dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hei...ada apa? Baru saja kau melompat-lompat seperti bocah 5 tahun. Ceritakan padaku"

"Kau tahu hyung...aku merasa..aku baru saja mulai membenahi semuanya, namun..mereka sudah menyuruhku pulang" Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Minseok. Dan memejamkan mata setelah merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Tidakkah kau...lelah?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin bertemu hyung...dan Chanyeol" Minseok tersenyum. Sesungguhnya ia pun tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun jika bisa. Jika ia bisa melawan takdir.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi...aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini"

"Aku mengerti. Cukup hyung selalu ada untukku dan kumohon jangan minta aku untuk pulang" Baekhyun mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minseok. Meskipun tak merasakan bajunya basah, tapi Minseok tahu Baekhyun sedang menangis, melihat bahunya yang berguncang.

"Sstt..tidak Baek tidak akan.. Memang sejak kapan mereka mulai menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Seminggu lalu..mereka mengirimkan pesan. Dan 2 hari yang lalu..mereka mendatangi rumahku. Aku takut hyung...aku bersembunyi di dalam..Tapi aku yakin mereka pasti tahu aku ada di dalam...hiks" Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar dalam dekapan Minseok. Minseok pun membenarkan posisi lengannya untuk merengkuh Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Tenang Baek tenang...aku masih disini. Bagaimana...kalau aku tetap disini sampai..Chanyeol pulang?" Berhasil. Begitu menyebut nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan kembali bersemangat. Minseok pun tertawa dan mengusap pelan pipi gembilnya yang dingin..

"Yah...sekalian aku juga penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Awas ya..kalau ternyata dia hanya seorang pria tua kesepian" Minseok tertawa geli dengan dugaannya sendiri. Ia pikir siapa lagi yang mau tinggal di daerah ini kalau bukan orang yang kesepian? Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng tidak terima.

"Yak! Awas saja hyung nanti jatuh cinta setelah melihat Chanyeol!" Baekhyun pun berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Minseok yang masih tertawa. Ia keluar lagi kemudian, sambil membawa kue untuk diberikan pada Minseok. Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

Langit sudah berwarna hitam pekat. Jelas saja, karena saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Terlalu banyak bercerita dan tertawa membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok tak menyadari waktu sudah sangat larut. Minseok menepati janjinya untuk menemani Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol pulang.

"Ini sudah hampir larut. Kau benar tidak apa-apa hyung?" Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa pulang malam. Tapi..apa Chanyeol selalu pulang larut seperti ini? Apa pekerjaannya"

"Iya hyung. Setiap hari. Seperti tak ada hari libur. Aku tak tahu dan belum berani bertanya hyung" Nampak kerutan samar di dahi Minseok mendengar penuturan Bakehyun. Namun, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana dan membuang dugaan yang timbul di pikirannya. Dan saat itu..sesuatu terlintas di ingatannya..

"Oiya Baek...kau mengenal keluarga Kim dan paman Lee?" Minseok bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya..aku kenal mereka. Aku juga tahu..kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Sangat disayangkan..." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi berduka. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat tapi ia telah lama kenal dengan Paman Lee.

"Kau..tidak tahu apa-apa Baek..?"

"Apa?...Hyung! Astaga...kau mencurigaiku? Aku sudah benar-benar berhenti hyung..." Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mengetahui Minseok yang mencurigainya terlibat dalam peristiwa di sekitarnya.

"Bukan begitu Baek! Aku tidak mencurigaimu sama sekali... Hmmhhh..baiklah lupakan. Aku minta maaf oke?" Minseok merangkul bahu Baekhyun dang mengusak rambutnya.

"Ya hyung. Lagipula..gelagat paman Lee memang sedikit aneh. Ia begitu ketakutan melihat...

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah pulang?" Bakhyun langsung beranjak dan mendekati Chanyeol. Melupakan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Minseok.

"Iya Baek, bagaimana hari-harimu? Kau nampak kelelahan" Chanyeol mulai bisa tersenyum. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah berpindah ke pipi Baekhyun. Membelainya lembut. Dan mereka pun saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Ehemm!" Baekhyun yang pertama mengalihkan tatapannya dan menarik Minseok yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. Minseok memutar matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

"Chanyeol..kenalkan ini Minseok, hyung angkatku. Dan hyung, kenalkan ini Chanyeol..tetanggaku"

Dan..kedua orang yang disebutkan namanya saling beradu pandang. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan. Hanya saling memandang. Seolah-olah mengetahui isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Chanyeol memulai duluan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Minseok" Meskipun ia ragu, namun ia tetap membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Nah hyuungg kau bisa pulang sekarang. Chanyeol sudah ada disini hehehe" Minseok berdecih pelan. Sebenarnya untuk malam ini ia rela tinggal disini. Apalagi setelah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Namun..si bodoh Baekhyun malah mengacaukan rencananya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani? Sepertinya malam ini aku—

"—Aku yang akan menemani Baekhyun" potong Chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya. Dan lagi-lagi si bodoh Baekhyun justru merasa senang.

"Chanyeol benar hyung. Sudah hyung aku tidak apa-apa. Kita ketemu lagi besok"

"Oke..baiklah. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun" Minseok tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada pria tinggi di depannya sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sangat disayangkan...Andai saja ia mau menengok ke belakang sesekali...

.

Sepeninggal Minseok, kini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Karena sebelumnya, jangankan menemaninya, menegur saja hampir tidak pernah Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kau mau masuk ke rumahku Baek?" Baekhyun tersentak. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Namun, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya yang terbuka, membuat Baekhyun yakin akan ajakan Chanyeol tadi. Maka dengan perlahan, ia bawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam.

Bersih. Satu kata yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun pertama kali melihat isi rumah Chanyeol. Semuanya tertata rapi dan tak nampak adanya debu. Tidak ada foto. Hanya gambar-gambar lukisan abstrak yang terpasang di tembok. Tapi rumahnya terlalu kelam. Hampir 90% cat tembokny didominasi oleh warna biru pekat kehitaman. Mungkin warna kesukaan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baek. Kau mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan malu-malu, ia duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Tidak usah Yeol. Aku tidak minum. Maksudku..aku tidak haus Yeol" Barkhyun sedikit khawatir melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. Ia mengehela nafas lega kemudian begitu melihat Chanyeol kembali sibuk menyiapkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak sampai 5 menit, Chanyeol menyusul ke sofa. Duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Jadi..Minseok itu kakakmu?" Chanyeol memulai topik pembicaraan sambil sesekali meniup uap panas pada gelas kopinya. Semuanya tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Bukan kakak kandung. Seorang yang kuanggap sebagai kakakku.." Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Kudengar tadi dia mau menginap malam ini dan menemanimu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Bukan suatu masalah besar. Hanya...beberapa orang yang datang menggangguku" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan minum kopinya. Nampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa kerumahku jika ada sesuatu.." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap sisi kanan Chanyeol.

"Be...benarkah aku boleh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berbinar.

"Hmm..silahkan saja. Lalu..bagiamana dengan kue tempo hari? Kau suka?" Chanyeol masih belum menoleh. Sedangkan Baekhyun tambah bersemangat.

"Suka Yeol! Suka sekali! Hmm..bisakah kau membawanya lagi untukku?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Ya..tentu saja. Mulai besok aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu setiap hari" Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin terbang dan menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok. Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia pun merubah posisi duduknya dan kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak suka melihat pria menangis.."

Baekhyun tersentak akan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepala dan meremat kedua tangannya. Menguatkan diri untuk menahan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Padahal ia hanya merasa terharu. Namun Chanyeol bilang...ia benci pria cengeng. Dan ini justru malah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Tapi jika itu dirimu, tak apa..." Sudah cukup. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata harunya. Tangisnya semakin deras ketika melihat Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menawarkan pelukan untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa berlama-lama berpikir, Baekhyun pun melemparkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak peduli jika bajunya basah karena air mata Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pria itu. Apa alasannya?

Cukup lama Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit. Ia hanya rindu akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Selama ini ia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menawarkan kepedulian padanya selain Minseok dan mungkin...Chanyeol kini.

Baekhyun pun perlahan-lahan melepaskan diri dan mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana bentuk rupamu sekarang. Tidak berbeda dari bocah ingusan" Chanyeol terkekeh. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang menghiasi pipi kanannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan fokus memperhatikan tawa Chanyeol yang menampilkan lesung pipi khasnya. Sudah sejak tasi Baekhyun gemas melihat lesung pipi yang sering mucul ketika Chanyeol sedang berbicara. Perlahan-lahan, ia bawa telunjuknya untuk menyentuh lesung pipi itu. Chanyeol hanya diam. Tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri membelai pipi kanan pria di hadapannya. Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kini.

Baekhyun pun memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya. Mulai dari dahinya, kedua mata, hidung mancungnya, dan...bibirnya. Baekhyun pikir, bibir Chanyeol memiliki sebuah magnet. Karena saat ini...bibir itu sudah berada tepat di depan bibirnya sendiri.

Cup. Entah darimana datangnya keberanian, yang membuat Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir pria di depannya ini. Ia tiba-tiba sadar dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

Namun..belum sempat bibirnya menjauh, sebuah tangan bergerak menahan tengkuknya. Tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memulai Baekhyun..." Dan..dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih permainan. Ia sesap bibir Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan cara berciuman.

Dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Menggigit pelan, untuk memberika sensasi pada Baekhyun. Lidahnya mulai keluar dan membelai bibir Baekhyun dari sudut ke sudut. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergerak menahan geli, namun masih tidak membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak berpengalaman. Maka ia tarik perlahan dagu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mulut Baekhyun pun terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Suara kecipak basah mulai terdengar di ruangan ini. Chanyeol sungguh pencium handal pikir Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol masih bergerak-gerak tak beraturan di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun tanpa merasa jijik melihat air liur yang sudah menetes melewati leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mulai pusing. Antara pusing karena kewalahan mengimbangi Chanyeol dan pusing karena merasakan hasratnya yang mulai naik. Maka, Baekhyun pun perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kini ia berada di bawah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai berani dan beralih menuju leher putih yang terpampang di depannya. Satu persatu tanda kemerahan mulai menghiasi leher Baekhyun. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun mulai memanas.

"Yeollhh..." Dan satu desahan terdengar ketika Chanyeol melumat telinganya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke bawah lagi. Namun, ia sedikit terganggu dengan kaus yang masih melekat pada Baekhyun. Maka, dengan kedua tangannya ia perlahan mengambil ujung kaos Baekhyun untuk melepasnya. Kaos Baekhyun mulai terangkat ke atas diikuti kecupan basah dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin bergerak tak beraturan. Dan ketika kaos Baekhyun sudah terlepas, entah apa yang tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya. Baekhyun menutup tubuh polos atasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mengerti, tapi perlahan-lahan ia bawa tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam di atas kepala. Mulutnya kini menuju salah satu bagian tubuh baekhyun yang berwarna pink kecoklatan. Baekhyun pun mengerang seketika.

"Hhhh...tidak Yeollh.. tidaak!" Mulut Baekhyun berkata tidak, tapi reaksi tubunnya berkata lain. Lihat saja, disaat ia bilang tidak, ia justru menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas, mencari pelampiasan.

Chanyeol pun tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melahap kedua bagian favoritnya. Baekhyun masih terus mengatakan tidak. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan justru membawa bibirnya semakin ke bawah..

Ia tarik pelan celana yang dipakai Baekhyun. Dan ketika celana itu sudah sampai di dengkulnya...

Plak!

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau...! Kau..sama saja seperti yang lain! Kau bersikap baik hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku! Tubuhku!" Cerca Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada sopan santun dan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Meskipun ia masih terkejut namun ia mulai pahan dengan situasinya. Tanpa menjawab apapun Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti akan mengusirnya.

"Selimut ada di lemari tv" Dan ia pun pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu, sejak malam dimana Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Selama itu pula, Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat menampakkan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol tidak pulang sejak malam itu atau memang sengaja menghindari dirinya. Yang jelas selama seminggu ini, setiap malam Baekhyun selalu menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. Namun nihil...Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya.

Malam ini..seperti biasa, Baekhyun duduk di tangga depan rumahnya. Masih setia untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Minseok baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Semenjak Chanyeol pergi, Minseok selalu menemani Baekhyun lebih lama dari biasanya. Setiap hari Minseok tak pernah lupa memberikan nasihat untuk Baekhyun. Dia sedikit khawatir karena Baekhyun mulai tampak seperti...di masa lalu. Tapi ia lega. Karena Baekhyun akan kembali ceria lagi ketika mereka mencicipi kue stroberi dari Chanyeol. Bukan..bukan kue storeberi waktu itu. Meskipun sosoknya tidak pernah terlihat. Namun setiap pagi...selalu ada kue yang diletakkan di depan pintu Baekhyun.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun Baekhyun masih bertahan di posisinya. Tangannya terulur memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa merasakan udara dingin. Tapi tidak dengan aura dingin yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun lari ke dalam rumah dan menutup rapat pintunya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, karena aura dingin semakin terasa menghampirinya. Dan...benar apa dugaannya. Dari jendela dapat dilihat, 2 sosok pria berbaju hitam berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun semakin gemetar, dan merasa gugup. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari jalan keluar. Sementara derap langkah sudah semakin mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Tok!...Tok!...Tok!. Suara ketukan pelan semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia dorong meja dan sofa untuk menahan pintu masuk terbuka. Ketokan pintu semakin keras dan cepat. Seolah-olah kedua pria tadi ingin menghancurkan pintu itu. Tak tahu lagi harus keluar darimana, maka Baekhyun pun lari ke lantai dua. Ia memilih untuk lari ke balkon belakang, karena kemungkinan besar ia bisa berhasil kabur.

Kakinya sudah melewati pagar balkon kini. Dengan wajah menghadap pagar, perlahan-lahan ia meniti gedung untuk turun ke bawah. Saat ini, ia masih berada di pertengahan antara lantai 1 dan 2. Ia sedikit tenang karena sepertinya rencananya ini berhasil.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari"

Deg! Tangan dan kaki Baekhyun gemetaran. Jangan ditanya bagaimana cara pria itu bisa berada di belakangnya. Melayang. Dan Baekhyun pun tak mampu lagi menumpu berat tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan dia"

.

.

Minseok sudah kembali dari rumah Baekhyun sejak beberapa jam lalu. Biasanya, ia akan kembali lagi esok harinya. Namun kali ini, setelah selesai bekerja, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rumah Baekhyun. Rupanya, akibat terburu-buru mengejar jam kerjanya tadi, handphone Minseok tertinggal disana. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menunggu sampai pagi hari yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Tapi...suatu perasaan lain menguatkan tekadnya untuk kembali.

Kini, ia sudah mulai memasuki daerah tersebut. Sepi dan mencekam menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Semakin nampak tak berpenghuni pikirnya. Biasanya Minseok tidak pernah merasa takut melewati tempat ini. Tapi lain halnya kali ini. Minseok tercekat melihat sesuatu yang memasuki sudut pandangannya. Kakinya berlari tanpa ia sadari..

.

.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun, dicengkeram erat oleh kedua pria itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memberontak, namun tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Justru pukulan dan tendangan yang ia terima akibat pemberontakannya. Kini ia sudah pasrah. Dalam hati, ia berucap selamat tinggal untuk Minseok dan...Chanyeol. Ah ya..Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pedih mengingat nama Chanyeol. Ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Namun...

"Lepaskan dia" Suara itu. Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenali. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sosok di belakangnya, yang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Sedangkan kedua pria tadi, tetap menyeretnya, menghiraukan sosok di belakang mereka.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia.." Suaranya rendah penuh ancaman. Kedua sosok tadi mulai berhenti namun masih belum membalikkan badan. Sedangkan pria itu, mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Menahan marah melihat luka lebam di tubuh pria mungil yang ia sayangi. Baekhyun mulai berurai air mata. Ia ingin sekali berlindung pada pria di depannya ini.

"K..kau..datang...hiks" Baekhyun terbata-bata karena tangisannya.

"Hiks..C..chan..yeol.." Deg. Kedua pria tadi menegang mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama yang sangat mereka kenali. Mereka pun berbalik perlahan dan terkejut melihat yang dibelakang mereka, benar-benar sosok itu.

"Pergilah dari sini" Chanyeol memulai maju dan menarik Baekhyun ke sisinya setelah melihat cengkaraman dua pria itu melemah.

"Dia...milikku"

Suasana hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan dari siapapun.

Kedua pria itu, terlihat mundur perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berhenti sejenak. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merapatkan Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau selamat nak" Ucap salah satu dari mereka tanpa menoleh. Dan...dalam sekejap menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun masih ketakutan, hingga ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan kedua pria tadi. Ia baru menyadari, tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap rahang Chanyeol yang masih mengeras.

"Chan.." Baekhyun memanggilnya lembut. Tapi ia terkejut kemudian, ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya kasar. Lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya sendiri. Baekhyun ingat, mungkin Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

"Chanyeol" Pria itu masih melangkahkan kakinya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun setengah berlari untuk menggapai Chanyeol.

Berhasil. Baekhyun berhasil menarik lengan Chanyeol. Membuatnya berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"C..chan..aku-

"-Apa Hah?!" Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Terkejut karena Chanyeol memotongnya dengan bentakannya. Baekhyun memang tahu, sifat Chanyeol keras. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu semarah ini.

"A..aku..aku minta maaf Chan. Aku... salah sangka terhadapmu.." Ucap Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Kau benar...aku bukan pria baik-baik" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Tidak Chan tidak.. Aku salah..aku minta maaf Chan" Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Memberikan tatapan sedih. Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol tak terpengaruh. Ia balikkan lagi tubuhnya dan meneruskan langkahnya. Baekhyun kesal. Ia tahu ia salah. Tapi ia sungguh menyesal dan tulus meminta maaf. Maka, Baekhyun pun sekali lagi berlari dan menarik kuat lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti.

"Akhhkk!" Baekhyun mengaduh. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menepis tangannya hingga membuat Baekhyun jatuh di atas aspal. Sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi Chanyeol, melihat kondisi Baekhyun di bawah. Namun ia masih belum bereaksi apapun.

"Apakah kau selalu begini pada setiap lelaki? Menunjukkan wajah memelas, berpura-pura lemah, kesepian untuk memancing para lelaki ?! Menjijikkan!" Sakit. Baekhyun mungkin sudah kebas pada rasa sakit. Tapi kini nyerinya dapat ia rasakan.

Tanpa rasa kasihan, Chanyeol pergi dan masuk ke rumahnya. Baekhyun terduduk di aspal. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar. Masa lalunya...

1 jam.

2 jam.

Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari aspal. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Meratapi kisah masa lalunya. Baekhyun tak pernah peduli pada orang-orang di masa lalunya. Namun jika itu Chanyeol... Baekhyun merenung. Mungkin memang kini saatnya ia untuk pulang.

Sebentar lagi, mentari akan menampakkan sinarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berada pada posisinya. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dirinya. Mungkin itu Minseok pikirnya. Karena Minseok biasanya datang di pagi hari.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat, sepasang kaki di sampingnya. Tidak ada suara apapun, namun Baekhyun masih enggan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli Minseok akan memarahinya karena semalaman ia duduk disini.

Tiba-tiba...sepasang tangan terselip di tengkuk dan belakang lututnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas aspal.

" Hyung turunkan..." Baekhyun memberontak lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Berniat untuk protes pada Minseok. Namun...

"C..chanyeol..?" Baekhyun membeku. Matanya yang masih basah membulat.

"Jangan banyak bicara" Chanyeol terus melangkah tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rumah. Mendudukkannya di sofa. Baekhyun masih belum mampu bersuara dan mata kecilnya bergerak mengikuti gerak gerik Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali lagi ke depannya. Melemparkan bantal dan selimut. Serta segelas teh hangat.

"Habiskan itu. Tak peduli suka atau tidak" Dan Chanyeol pergi ke lantai atas. Baekhyun perlahan mulai tersenyum. Meskipun masih bersikap dingin dan meninggalkannya lagi. Setidaknya, perlakuan kecil Chanyeol ini menujukkan pria itu sudah memaafkannya.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat Chanyeol turun ke bawah lagi. Membawa bed cover besar, bantal dan selimut. Lalu menyampirkannya di lantai sebelah sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Itu...untuk apa Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu

"Tidur" Chanyeol telah selesai merapikan bed cover dan mulai berbaring di atasnya. Posisinya memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamarmu?"

"Lalu meninggalkan dirimu yang dalam bahaya sendirian di sini?!"

Baekhyun terpana. Tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menjaganya seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya memang sudah dingin. Tapi tidak pada hatinya. Hatinya yang mulai menghangat. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun turun dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Menyusul di balik selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Dirasakannya, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan marah atau mendorong tubuhnya.

Namun...bukan pukulan..bukan makian, yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Melainkan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menarik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia memang biasanya tidak tidur. Tapi kali ini, matanya terpejam begitu saja. Tanpa mengetahui senyuman hangat pria yang mendekapnya.

Berbulan-bulan ini, Minseok terlihat bolak balik ke perpustakaan kota dan kantor kepolisian. Masih melekat di ingatannya, malam itu...malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ketakutan ketika sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di depannya. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Minseok sering mendatangi perpustakaan dan kantor kepolisian. Tepatnya, ia mencari arsip dan informasi mengenai kejadian...dua tahun yang lalu. Minseok sendiri belum menemukan kaitan antara kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dengan kejadian di malam itu. Hanya saja...firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini. Tapi sayang, sampai detik ini belum ada satupun petunjuk yang bisa ditarik kesimpulan. Kesibukannya ini membuat Minseok tidak bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun setiap hari. Bahkan 2 bulan terakhir ini, terhitung hanya 5 kali ia kesana.

Maka pagi ini, Minseok melupakan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa sendiri dan ia mengatakan tidak apa-apa Minseok tidak bisa sering mengunjunginya. Tapi Minseok ingat, seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun memintanya datang hari ini. 27 November.

'Ya halo? Bagaimana sudah dapat identitasnya?'

'Hanya itu? Aku juga sudah tahu identitas pelaku. Aku butuh info mengenai korbannya'

'Tidak penting bagaimana aku tahu. Yang jelas hubungi aku ketika kau mendapat informasi baru'

Dan ia masukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celana. Minseok biasanya selalu berjalan tenang ketika melewati daerah ini. Berbeda dengan hari ini. Tak peduli banyaknya barang belanjaan yang dibawa, Minseok tetap berlari dan sesekali menengok sekitarnya. Yah...semuanya berubah sejak malam itu.

Rumah Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Namun Minseok masih melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke rumah sebelah. Rumah Chanyeol. Ya..sejak Baekhyun diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol waktu itu, ia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Padahal...kedua pria tadi tidak mengganggunya lagi. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi..

"Hyuuuunggg. Aku rinduuuu" Baekhyun menerjang Minseok begitu melihat hyungnya itu masuk ke dalam. Meskipun kesulitan, Minseok tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia juga rindu pada adik kecilnya ini.

"Dasaar. Lalu.. ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku semua bahan-bahan masakan ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membantu Minseok mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan yang dibawanya di atas counter.

"Aku ingin hyung membantuku memasak dan membuat kue" Sebelah alis Minseok menukik. Menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari ini...ulang tahun Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Minseok tidak tega melihat sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan dari pria di depannya ini.

"Cuci tomat dan sayuran ini" Baekhyun pun bersorak dan mulai bertingkah seperti asisten seorang koki.

.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak lagi pulang lewat tengah malam seperti dahulu. Kini, ia pulang lebih awal, bahkan terkadang di sore hari ia sudah kembali ke rumah. Hanya satu alasannya. Ada yang menunggunya di rumah. Dan entah kenapa ini selalu membuatnya ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Sejak malam itu, suasana rumahnya nampak berbeda. Nampak lebih hidup karena selalu diisi oleh suara cerewet Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol adalah...ketika Baekhyun selalu menyambut dirinya di balik pintu. Seperti saat ini...

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun ketika ia membuka pintu. Dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Memakai kemeja Chanyeol yang nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Yang hanya menutupi setengah paha polosnya. Sambil membawa kue yang sudah terpasang lilin. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang seiring langkah Chanyeol yang mendekat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol..." bisik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya.

"Terima kasih.." Chanyeol menatap lurus. Lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih sesuatu. Namun...telunjuk kecil Baekhyun menahan bibirnya.

"Nanti Chan..Tiup dulu lilinnya!" Baekhyun bersemu karena Chanyeol hampir menciumnya tadi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menuruti pria mungilnya untuk meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Kau harus meminta sesuatu Chan!" Baekhyun mengingatkan. Chanyeol mencibir. Menurutnya ini sungguh kekanakkan. Namun melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Baekhyun, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Entah mengapa, suatu desiran menyakitkan terasa di hati Chanyeol. Harapan? Akankah harapannya dapat dikabulkan? Bolehkah Chanyeol mengucapkan harapan?

'Tuhan...ambillah diriku...sebelum dirinya'

.

.

Pesta kecil telah usai. Dapur dan meja makan Chanyeol terlihat berantakan. Rupanya tadi ada pertengkaran kecil. Dimana Baekhyun terus-terusan menyuapi Chanyeol semua makanan yang dimasaknya, sementara dirinya sendiri tak mau makan sedikipun yang tentunya membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal. Dan terjadilah sedikit lempar-lemparan makanan.

Chanyeol telah berbaring telentang di kamarnya kini. Merasa lelah setelah bekerja sekaligus kekenyangan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kirinya, menyadari Baekhyun belum masuk ke kamar. Baru saja ia ingin mencari Baekhyun, sosoknya sudah berdiri tepat di ujung kaki Chanyeol. Menundukkan kepala sambil bergetar memegang kancing kemejanya.

"I..ini..hadiah ulang tahun dariku Chan.." Kedua alis Chanyeol saling tertaut. Masih belum paham apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya kemeja Baekhyun jatuh ke bawah. Chanyeol baru mengerti. Baekhyun menjadikan dirinya sebagai kado ulang tahun.

"Kau bebas melakukan apapun.." Baekhyun sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Ia melirik sekilas mata Chanyeol yang menggelap. Lalu ia tutup matanya erat ketika dirasanya Chanyeol sudah bangkit mendekati dirinya.

Brak! Tubuh polos Baekhyun dibanting di atas ranjang. Dan ia masih belum berani untuk membuka mata. Deru nafas Chanyeol dapat ia rasakan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka bermain lembut Baehyun..Kau yakin?" Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar. Namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan di hari spesial Chanyeol. Maka, meskipun ragu ia anggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mulai mendaratkan bibirnya. Lalu...sudah. Hanya itu saja.

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tidur telentang. Baekhyun hendak protes, namun tubuhnya terlanjur ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini saja..Jangan dipaksakan Baekhyun" Dan Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan erat Chanyeol. Kedua kalinya..Chanyeol membuat Bakehyun jatuh cinta..

.

.

"Uhuuk!' Pria itu terbatuk memuncratkan darah setelah tubuhnya dilempar ke tembok. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk melawan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, terdapat sosok wanita yang berlumuran darah dan tidak ada gerakan lagi. Pria itu menangis melihat kekasihnya telah tergeletak di sana. Harusnya kekasihnya mendengarkan dirinya untuk segera pindah dari sini. Namun..kini semua sudah terlambat. Ia tidak perduli lagi, meskipun sang pelaku sedang mendekatinya sambil tertawa kesetanan.

"Sudah menyerah huh? Dimana dirimu yang biasanya?" Si pelaku berdecih melihat korbannya hanya diam di bawahnya. Diangkatnya pisau panjang yang selama ini menjadi senjata andalannya. Untuk segera mengakhiri permainannya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Si pelaku mengerutkan dahinya mendengar korbannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia turunkan kembali pisaunya.

"Hahahaha bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak peduli! Tapi bagaimana denganmu...Kau yakin sudah siap?" Si pria yang membawa pisau masih diam. Belum mengerti maksud perkataan korbannya.

"Setelah aku mati...akan menjadi gilirannya bukan? Hahahahaha" Si korban tertawa puas melihat ekspresi marah sang pelaku. Ia tidak takut dan memang ia sudah siap mati. Sayangnya..apa yang ia katakan memang benar.

Jleb! Satu tusukan langsung di dada pria itu.

"Ya..Ya...tusuk dia juga seperti ini nanti hahahahaha" Si korban masih tertawa, menghiraukan darahnya yang sudah mengaklir deras. Sudah cukup bagi si pelaku. Amarahnya memuncak kini. Entah sudah berapa kali, pisau panjangnya menusuk tubuh si korban. Bahkan, kini sudah tak berbentuk dan tidak lagi utuh...

Setelah melampiaskan emosinya, pria yang menjadi pelaku itu terduduk di lantai. Tak peduli ada genangan darah di dekat kakinya. Nampak bahunya bergoncang hebat. Ia...menangis. Menangisi harapannya yang sepertinya tidak terkabulkan.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian kota, Minseok berlari-lari seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu. Nyatanya ia memang baru saja melihat sesuatu. Lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti yang ia lihat di malam itu. Namun kali ini...dia melihat jelas siapa sosok pelakunya. Minseok bergetar, tak menyangka ternyata firasatnya saat ini sangat tepat. Tujuannya saat ini menuju kantor polisi. Mengumpulkan bukti kuat untuk mengungkap semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"Kau sudah datang Minseok" ucap paman Jang, selaku paman Minseok yang bekerja sebagai detektif di kepolisian Seoul.

"Ya..paman. Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada petunjuk baru?" tanya Minseok tak sabaran. Entah mengapa ia merasa waktunya tak lagi banyak.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Jadi..setelah aku menyelidiki lebih lanjut, kau benar..identitas jenasah yang hangus terbakar itu, bukanlah identitas pembunuhnya. Setelah mendapatkan namanya, aku bertanya pada 2 korban hidup. Mereka bilang, nama itu...adalah nama salah satu korbannya. " Minseok masih belum menanggapi. Ia sudah mengetahui terlebih dahulu mengenai fakta ini, namun ia memilih diam agar pamannya tak mencurigainya.

"Malam itu..semua orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa hanya ditemukan 1 jenasah sedangkan harusnya ada 3 orang di dalamnya. Baik korban maupun masyarakat sekitar TKP, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya 2 orang yang lain. Sampai akhirnya sebulan yang lalu, ketika aku menyelidiki kasus di daerah pinggir kota. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa masyarakat. Kau tahu, ternyata dulu...kedua orang itu kabur ke daerah mereka. Ini..datanglah ke daerah ini dan kau akan menemui mereka berdua." Minseok menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh pamannya. Kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tapi tunggu sebentar...!

"Kau bilang...mereka? Mereka berdua?!" Minseok tercekat. Dan tanpa ingat akan sopan santun ia melesat pergi begitu saja setelah pamannya mengangukkan kepala.

Minseok menyetir mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tancap gas dan menyalip mobil yang mengahalanginya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan bukti sebelum terlambat. Kata-kata 'mereka berdua' terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana..bagaimana ia tidak bisa merasakannya? Tapi auranya sama seperti dirinya.. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Sejam kemudian yang terasa seperti berbulan-bulan, akhirnya Minseok sampai. Ia sudah hapal seluk beluk daerah ini. Karena rumahnya berada di sekitar sini dulu. Minseok perlahan-lahan menapakkan kakinya. Tempat yang ia tuju ada di daerah yang lebih tinggi. Suasana tenang, menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Sebuah pemakaman...

Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang sedikit usang. Nisan yang tertulis sebuah naman yang Minseok kenal. Ia menyentuh batu nisan itu sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali tujuannya. Ia sudah berputar kesana kemari, namun nihil..belum ada sesuatu yang berhasil ia temukan. Tinggal satu tempat yang belum ia datangi, dibalik pepohonan dan rerumputan tinggi. Ia berharap tak ada yang akan ia temukan dibalik ini. Tapi sayang..harapannya belum bisa terkabulkan. Ketika ia berdiri di depan sebuah nisan...yang juga dikenalinya. Maka setelah itu ia turun ke bawah dan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum lagi. Semoga belum terlambat...

.

.

 _'Aku..sepertinya karma mendatangiku. Bagaimana bisa..aku jatuh cinta padamu..Tidak. Ini tidak bisa terjadi'_

 _'Tak apa...kau tidak bisa menolak datangnya cinta..'_

 _'Tapi...aku..aku bukan seseorang yang pantas jatuh cinta..'_

 _'Sstt..Kau tidak sendiri..Karena aku..juga_ jatuh _cinta padamu'_

Chanyeol terbangun mendadak. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Selalu seperti ini di Bulan Desember. Dan semakin buruk di Desember tahun ini. Secercah sinar mentari menerpa wajah tampannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terbaring di sampingnya dengan mata terbuka. Baekhyun tak pernah tidur.

Chanyeol memandang dalam pria di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong..ia jatuh cinta padanya. Sama seperti dulu..Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Chanyeol perlahan merangkak ke atas Baekhyun. Menikmati waktu sebelum ia menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

"Chan...?"

"Bolehkah..aku menerima hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang?" Suara Chanyeol berubah serak dan dalam. Baekhyun sedikit gugup namun memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan izin itu, Chanyeol memulainya.

.

"Aahh.." Suara desahan tidak berhenti terdengar sejak tadi. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Pertama kalinya melakukan dengan cinta tepatnya. Chanyeol menusuknya pelan tapi begitu dalam. Membuat akal sehatnya menghilang seketika

"Yeolhh...lagihhh" Baekhyun memohon. Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberikan tusukan dalamnya lagi. Ia memang sengaja memelankan tempo tusukannya. Agar Baekhyun bisa benar-benar merasakan tubuh mereka berdua yang saling menyatu. Dan beberapa tusukan berikutnya, Baekhyun memuntahkan cairannya. Baekhyun mengais udara di sekitarnya, sementara Chanyeol bangkit menuju meja mengambil sesuatu dari laci.

"Sudah cukup pemanasannya" Chanyeol kembali ke ranjang. Dengan tali di genggamannya. Ia merangkak kembali di atas Baekhyun. Membawa kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ke headbed, lalu diikat kuat. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan menatapnya sayu. Chanyeol mulai menciumi dahi Bakehyun, kedua matanya, sedikit melumat bibirnya, lalu menjilati dadanya hingga perutnya. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ketika mulut Chanyeol sampai di bagian selatannya. Melingkupinya dengan mulutnya dan menggerakkan lidahnya naik turun. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Ia mainkan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun. Perbuatan Chanyeol di bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun gemetar dan hampir mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Chanyeol mengetahui itu dan menarik mulutnya. Ia mengambil tali lagi, untuk digunakan mengikat penis mungil Baekhyun. Menahannya agar tidak orgasme.

"Aahhkk!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol menusuk lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Meskipun mereka sudah melakukan pemanasan tadi, namun tetap saja terasa sakit di awalnya.

"Ooohhhh..." Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Merasakan pijatan pada penisnya. Bahkan ia bergerak tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun.

"Chanh..hhh..sakit..sakit!" Baekhyun merasa sakit. Rasanya sungguh kering di bawah. Sementar Chanyeol tak perduli erangan kesakitan Baekhyun. Ia terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang jauh berbeda dari percintaan mereka sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai disaat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan di bawah sana. Ia pun hampir menjadi gila mendengar Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mendesah dan memohon lebih padanya.

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya sesaat dan mengambil barang yang diambilnya tadi bersama tali. Bentuknya dan ukurannya sama persis seperti miliknya. Ia angkat kaki baekhyun dan melebarkan kedua pahanya.

"Chanhh..." Baekhyun mendesah lagi begitu Chanyeol memasukkan benda itu ke lubang anusnya. Belum...Permainan Chanyeol belum selesai. Ia atur kecepatan benda itu sampai volume maksimal, membuat tubuh Bakehyun mengejang sempurna.

"Aargghhh!" Baekhyun menjerit. Ketika penis Chanyeol ikut bergabung ke dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Berteriak Baekhyun...Berteriaklah sekuat-kuatnya!" Chanyeol tertawa bak psikopat yang sedang memperkosa korbannya. Kewarasannya menipis merasakan penisnya dijepit ketat dan sensasi getaran dari benda yang juga ada di dalamnya.

"Chanrrhh! Lebih dalam Chanh..hhh.. Awhhh!" Mereka berdua benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sekarang. Bahkan darah yang mengalir dari lubang Baekhyun tak menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka.

.

.

Saat ini sudah memasuki siang hari. Masih di hari yang sama. Baekhyun berdiri di depan counter untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Meskipun ia masih lelah dan tubuh bawahnya masih sakit karena telah melewati 4 ronde, namun Baekhyun tetap ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Ia sedang mengiris sayuran ketika sepasang tangan meremas penisnya dari belakang.

"Chanhh... Aku masih lelah..hhh. Kau juga harus makan..uhh" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menahan desahan dari mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan justru mengeratkan remasannya. Bakehyun tidak tahan lagi dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu..." Dan tanpa sempat membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan tubuh Baekhyun sampai terhentak keras ke depan. Membuat semua yanga da di atas counter berjatuhan. Dan suara teriakan terdengar lagi di rumah itu.

Baekhyun sudah kewalahan dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi berdiri hingga membuatnya tergeletak di lantai. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak berhenti sama sekali. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi tengkurap di lantai. Ia tak peduli, meskipun tetesan darah tercecer dimana-mana. Ia tetap melanjutkan lagi mendorong kasar penisnya. Hingga Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Minseok sampai ditempat ini. Sebenarnya ia takut kembali ke daerah ini sendirian, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia berlari kencang dan sesekali menoleh ke sekitar. Kosong. Tidak ada penghuni sama sekali. Semuanya benar-benar telah dihabisi pikirnya. Firasatnya semakin buruk sekarang. Ia menambah kecepatannya agar tidak terlambat sampai si tujuannya.

"Baek..! Baekhyun! Kau dimana?!" Ya. Rumah Baekhyun. Minseok mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah Baekhyun, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosoknya. Tiba-tiba Minseok teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun sudah lama tinggal di rumah sebelahnya. Rumah Chanyeol. Minseok pun segera keluar dan berdoa semoga Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja. Kini ia sudah sampai di depan pintu Chanyeol. Sial! pintunya terkunci.

"Baek!..Baekhyun! Keluarlah Baek! Bakehyun!" Minseok menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan keras. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu ini.

"Ternyata kau memang penggangu..." Minseok memucat melihat sosok berbaju hitam di belakangnya. Tidak menyentuh tanah.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Ia sudah sadar dan terkejut tidak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya. Baekhyun melihat ke jendela. Ternyata hari sudah larut malam. Entah berapa kali Chanyeol menyetubuhi dirinya. Yang ia ingat, Chanyeol tidak beehenti mekipun ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Bosan sendirian di kamar, Baekhyun turun ke bawah. Di bawah ia juga tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol dimanapun. Mungkin Chanyeol pergi bekerja pikirnya. Baekhyun jadi teringat dirinya yang dulu sering menunggu Chanyeol pulang, sambil duduk di tangga depan rumahnya. Ah ya..rumahnya. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia pun keluar, lalu menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Seingatnya, selama ini pintu itu selalu tertutup. Baekhyun penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Deg! Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya membeku begitu menemukan sesuatu di dalam rumahnya.

"H..hhyuung.." Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun menyentuh tubuh Minseok yang berlumuran darah. Nafasnya sudah memendek. Melihat Minseok seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baehyun mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Minseok..

"Kam...makamnya..Baek...Kau..uhuuk! harus pergi..." Minseok memuntahkan darah. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat Minseok meregang nyawa. Minseok sendiri hanya tersenyum lemah dan membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku...sayang padamu.." Selesai. Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Minseok sebelum nafasnya benar-benar berhenti. Baekhyun meraung melihat Minseok. Sosok yang disayanginya, kini telah tiada. Dengan langkah gontai ia berlari keluar. Meskipun masih terluka, ia harus ke tempat yang diucapkan Minseok tadi. Pemakaman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk sampai di tempat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, meskipun saat itu sudah tengah malam. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Memandang sedih batu nisan di hadapannya. Nisan yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri...

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Minseok. Apa lagi yang ada disini selain makamnya sendiri? Matanya beredar ke sekitar namun masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Hingga suatu hembusan angin yang membelai belakang tubuhnya, membuat ia menengok ke belakang.

Meskipun ragu, ia berjalan menuju daerah di belakangnya. Sebuah pepohonan tinggi yang ditumbuhi rerumputan liar. Awalnya, ia tidak menemukan apapu selain rumput dan semak-semak. Namun..semakin dalam ia melangkah. Wajahnya menegang melihat satu-satunya nisan yang ada di sana.

"Game over Baekhyun.." Baekhyun melotot melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kenangan itu selalu menghantuinya setiap ia berada di sini. Di depan makam Baekhyun. Tak mau berlama-lama di situ, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya. Memasuki daerah itu lebih dalam. Hingga langkahnya berhenti di depan suatu nisan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama...Park Chanyeol.

 _'Kau..Kau membunuh adikku!'_

 _'Ya..aku mengakuinya. Tapi aku punya alasan..!'_

 _'Tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada pembunuh_ _sepertimu! Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pembunuh adikku!'_

 _'Jangan..jangan katakan itu...'_

 _'Ingat baik-baik...Sampai mati aku akan mengejarmu!'_

.

.

.

END OR TBC?

Yaaa..mari kita menduga-duga di kolom review


End file.
